He belongs to me
by Mev852
Summary: Tonks and Ginny get into a fight… over Harry! One-Shot


Disclaimer: I am not a crook! And as such, I can guarantee you that I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in this story.

Summary: Tonks and Ginny get into a fight… over Harry! (One-Shot)

* * *

**He belongs to me!  
****By: Nanio-713**

The two women sat across the table from each other. The kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place was completely deserted (seeing as lunch just finished) so neither woman was worried about anyone walking in.

Ginny Weasley leaned back, her long hair reaching the small of her back. She was wearing a black tank top and a plaid skirt with white stockings and black shoes. She looked across the table at Tonks and her eyes narrowed. _I don't see why she has to make things so difficult. We both know that _I_ deserve to be with Harry, not that tart!_

Tonks watched her intently, studying her latest opponent. She wore her hair dark green and short cut. It went well with her heart shaped face. She took off her hot pink robe to show a black T-shirt with the emblem "THE WEIRD SISTERS" and a pair of tight denim jeans covering dragon hide boots. _I know what Harry needs better than that red-haired trollop!_

"Look," Ginny stated. "I have been trying to catch Harry's eye for six years. I am now just getting him to flirt with me openly, and now you're trying to cut in! Just get out of the way. Harry doesn't need some old hag who's nearly a decade older drooling all over him."

_Old Hag!_ Tonks mind screamed, _OLD HAG!_ Her eyes (currently blue with faint traces of green) nearly changed to a deep blood red before she calmed herself, staring directly at Ginny. "I am NOT a decade older! I'm only six years older! Besides, Harry enjoys my company more than anyone else's, and that's what matters."

"Harry and I connect better than the two of you do: I'm closer to his age, we both still go to Hogwarts, we have both dealt with problems regarding V-Voldemort, and we can relate to each other more."

"You're not the only one who has common interests with him. We have a similar sense of humor, we both can talk about strategies in battle with great detail, and we both try to enjoy ourselves regardless of the situation." She paused to take a sip of Butterbeer, thinking about how Harry changed since the beginning of his sixth year.

Harry used to be silent, brooding, and introvert. He blamed himself for the death of Sirius, and everyone else Voldemort hurt. Yet since Tonks, Ginny (although neither recognized the others involvement), Luna, Ron, and Hermione slowly helped Harry grieve, he has become a better person. He always has a smile now, and seems to always find ways to brighten up a room. Sometimes it seems a bit forced, but Harry has somehow found a way to exude happiness and content the way Voldemort exudes fear without even trying most of the time.

Tonks put the bottle down saying, "Besides, he only has one year of schooling left while you have two. After this year he'll go to train to be an Auror, and I'll be there to _train_ him, if he's willing." She smiled both at her wit and the fact that it made Ginny furious.

"Well, at least Harry knows who I really am. I have never hidden anything from him. You, however, have never even shown him what you really look like."

"What are you talking about? This _is_ what I really look like."

"You expect me to believe that hair and those eyes are really that color?" Ginny cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, not my current details like coloring, but everything else is the same. I've shown him my true self before."

"Did he know, though? Did you tell him? Did he ask? Is he even aware of it?" Tonks almost flinched at these questions. No, he didn't know or ask. No, she didn't tell him. When she showed him her natural details, he complimented her and said he liked it. However, when she turned her hair green he said he really liked it. And when he saw her eyes… _he likes it! So what if it's not naturally mine?_

"I don't see how that's important." Tonks replied gruffly.

"It's important because you obviously are too afraid to just be yourself around him. You're too insecure with the thought of being with Harry to just be yourself."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Tonks snapped, eyes blazing. "I may change my appearance, but not the way I act. Anyway, Harry needs a woman who can take care of herself. Someone he doesn't have to worry about. I believe that I fill that role better than you do. After all, I've never been possessed."

"That's a _low_ blow!" Ginny said gravely. "I was only in my first year then. I didn't know any better. I have long since proven that I have gotten better at defending myself. After all, I did go with Harry to the Department of Mysteries! So don't even THINK about trying that cheap shot."

Tonks couldn't believe she was getting into this argument. She was sitting there, fighting over a 16-year-old boy, – man – with a 15-year-old girl. _If only I didn't sit on his lap yesterday! I wouldn't be sitting here trying to claim him; he'd probably be trying to claim me._

Ginny thought about what to she was going to say next. Unfortunately, it made her remember yesterday. They were having a party to celebrate the Weasley twins' triumph of buying out Zonko's. While most people just danced and drank Butterbeers, a few of the older partygoers (Fred and George included) drank a few shots of Firewhisky. Tonks had a few to loosen her up, then sat on Harry's lap talking asking how much longer it was until his birthday, when she could ravage him as his present. He seemed to take it as a joke resulting in one too many shots of Firewhisky. Ginny took it as Tonks overstepping a boundary. Tonks saw it as a way to get away with admitting a feeling while having others thinking that she was either joking or drunk.

Of course, this isn't the only flirting they've ever done. Other than the suggestive comments and wandering looks Harry has given her, Harry has done a fair share of flirting himself. There was that time he snuck up on Tonks and smacked her arse in front of half his friends, leaving her red-faced and slightly mollified. He once gave her a wonderful shoulder massage, teasing her about how he was hoping one day to do it using oils and having her in only a towel '_of course, only a real massage will let me torture you properly,_' he once said. He was slightly right: he tortured her since that day. Since then, she's wanted his hands on her shoulders, her back, and her… well, let's get back on point.

With Harry and Tonks, they became two of a kind. They kept in contact during school, and know all about each other. Harry told Tonks about the Dursleys and his treatment at Pivet Drive (after making her promise not to hex them for past actions), his school pranks, and all of his fights with Voldemort. She told him about Matamorphmagi, her school years, and Auror Training. Now, whenever they're around each other, they're both the life of a party. They even outshine Fred and George. She feels extremely comfortable around him, and he always seems to enjoy her company.

While those few examples are all well and good, let's not forget Ginny. After Dean broke up with Ginny (due to his wandering hands and her unwillingness to "have some fun"), she turned to Harry for comfort. Unlike Ron, who caused such a row and fistfight that made Dean move to another room, Harry didn't comfort her by reminding her of the events of her relationship. Unlike Hermione, He didn't tell her how she was better off and that boys need to learn to control themselves. Harry merely hung out with her. He laughed and talked and (overall) acted like nothing changed. This helped them both: it helped her regain her confidence, while helping Harry grieve over Sirius. He was there when she finally admitted to her thoughts of Tom Riddle and his diary, and he helped her get through it. She no longer feels like a used tramp, and he finally understood that Sirius' death wasn't his fault.

Ginny's flirting with Harry wasn't as blatant as his with Tonks, but everyone could still see it. Of course, they had wandering eyes and swift comments. They also had the time where they were dancing and Harry pulled her closer by grabbing her rear (causing an expected, yet still surprising, outburst from Ron). Harry also spent an entire day tickling Ginny when she least expected it, torturing her with the new need she had to be touched by him. It didn't help the fact that he admitted doing it because her laugh sent chills up his spine.

Harry has been running through their minds, invading every thought. He has shown that he fancies them, but not whom he likes more. What burned the most is that both admitted to themselves that they were willing to make a compromise (though neither spoke that aloud) over Harry.

They sat there, silent, daring the other to say something when Hermione walked into the room. "Oh, it's become a staring contest! That's why it became so quiet in here. I was worried that the two of you were fighting. You should start to watch your volume before Harry and the others come down, wondering why the two of you are yelling."

Both turned, shocked at Hermione. Obviously neither realized that they were yelling. "Well Hermione, it's not my fault that _that woman _has taken to eyeing a man who wants to be with me."

Tonks scoffed loudly before replying, "And it's not my fault that Harry began leading this _child_ on when he doesn't really want to be with her."

"Enough," Hermione interrupted, "just stop it. We all know the triangle the three of you marred yourselves in, and I will admit that it's partly Harry's fault. _Partly_! Mostly, though, it was the two of you and your unwillingness to confront Harry that caused this. Ginny, if you approached Harry before the end of school, like you said, you would have him. Tonks, if you would have asked him out over holidays or once he got back, you could have had him before this blew up in your face."

"Look, you both had a year to tell him, but you both were too scared to say a thing. Now either you talk to Harry, or I'll tell Luna to ask him out. You BOTH know she's willing to."

They looked at her, mouths gaping open and closed like fish. _Well, I guess there's no other way, is there?_ Ginny thought. Tonks begrudgingly admitted to herself that the only one to choose in this matter is Harry, and coming forward is the only way.

Standing, Tonks smiled to Hermione and helped Ginny up. "Well, no time like the present, is there?" Without further preamble, Tonks led Ginny out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

As they walked, Tonks transformed into her natural form, which was just changing her hair and eyes back to their different shades of brown. Her hair was a dark brown, and her eyes were Hazel. As they walked into Harry's room, their breath caught.

Harry was on his bed, kneeling, wearing only his boxer shorts. Under him was Luna Lovegood, wearing only a hair clip and a smile, giggling in delight.

* * *

A/N: I am EVIL for doing that! Don't get me wrong: I like Ginny and Tonks, but I had a moment of inspiration. What do you think? Every review, good or bad, is welcome and hoped for. 


End file.
